Sunshine
by stargazer 1017
Summary: Ashley sorts out her feelings. Takes place after "First Step"


Disclaimer: I do not own the concept of Power Rangers in Space or its characters. Once in awhile, I like to put the character together in my own little plots. . .with no profit, of course! No money being made, all right?

Author's Notes: This is sorta an interlude for the "Road to Completion" trilogy, which falls between "First Step" and "Second Chance". If you haven't read the first books of the trilogy, you might get lost as to what's happening.  
I felt the need to create this interlude to give Ashley closure--somewhat.

Sunshine  
By: stargazer_1017

I didn't think I could smile again--at least not without faking it.

Weird, huh? Everyone probably thinks of me as the bubbly, happy one, and now I can barely put a smile on my face. I guess love, or being without love, can do that to a person. 

I thought he loved me. If it was six months ago and someone asked me this, I would've bet my life on it. Okay, maybe love is a strong word for it--even I don't think I was at the point where I actually loved Andros, but I certainly adored him. I could've sworn that he was at least interested in me as something more than a friend.

Everything about him was perfect. . .from his long hair to his broody soul, he was perfect. I didn't think that going to another dimension would change his perspective of everything in our dimension, but it did--and our chances of getting together went from slim to none. I knew something was up as soon as he came back and I walked into the Med Bay. Cassie looked somewhat guilty when I walked in, and I knew she thought I didn't see anything, but I saw it. I saw Andros' hand on hers. At first, I ignored it. I mean, friends holding hands is nothing new to me. There are still times that I reach for Carlos' hand for support, and it doesn't mean anything more than two friends trying to lend each other support. Then things started to get more than friendly between Andros and Cassie. There was the definite glances. Sure, I've noticed a few glances before, but once I even caught Andros _staring_ at Cassie. It was so weird. I personally didn't see how two people as different as Cassie and Andros could ever be together. Somehow, it happened--and it happened at the most unopportune time for me. I knew Cassie always had something for Andros, ever since we first ran into him. I don't think she ever developed a crush on him, but I'm sure she was attracted to him. Who wouldn't be? She never really told me about it and she always tried to encourage me to try and get closer to Andros, but I could tell. Even as I started to get suspicious of Andros starting to like Cassie, Cassie still kept encouraging me to get closer to Andros. She never once disencouraged me. So I did. . .I kept trying to do stuff with Andros like she advised me to. Going to the movies, going shopping, a walk in the park, even just sparring. It never worked out. Know the hardest part? I know Andros tried, I know he honestly did, and still we weren't able to work anything out. Take for instance that time I asked him to the movies. All he could talk about was being concerned about Cassie, wondering if she was all right--all through the movie. I was concerned for Cassie too, but geez, couldn't the guy just sit there and at least _try_ to concentrate on the movie, at least for me? Then there was the time I ran into him late at night. It was basically the nail in the coffin. _I yawned as I walked onto the Bridge--and paused when I noticed someone was sitting at one of the consoles on the side. I looked closer at the figure. "Andros?" When Andros turned around to look at her, I asked, "What are you doing up?" "I was just trying to figure something out," Andros replied, gesturing toward the keyboard in front of him. I smiled. "Must be something really important, huh?" Andros hesitated and then answered, "Yes." I moved to sit at the chair right next to him. "What are you doing, anyway? What's it for?" "It's. . .for Cassie's birthday." My smile dropped for a moment. "Oh," I replied quietly. "Uh, does she know you're giving her something for her birthday?" Andros shook his head. "I wanted it to be a surprise for her, and so I was just trying to make something that comes from __me_. I felt myself getting slightly discouraged, but I tried to be there for Andros. "So, what exactly is it? Some type of program?" He nodded. "It's a program that I'll be puting on the Simudeck," he explained. "There's a few kinks in it, but I'll get those out." He frowned. "What's wrong?" He shook his head. "It's just. . ." he trailed off and looked at me. "Cassie and I. . .we had a sort of misunderstanding." "A fight?" "Not exactly, but she walked away from me." He sighed. "I just hope she'll accept this from me, as a way of clearing things between us and starting over." "Do you like her, Andros?" My question took him by surprise, and he gave me a startled look. "Yes," Andros replied quietly. I looked away from him. At that moment, it was painful just looking at him. I almost felt like getting up and running away, but I couldn't. I couldn't be the wuss. "Ashley--Ashley, look at me." I slowly turned back to look at him. He sighed. "I know this is hard for you. . .we used to be close, and sometimes it felt like we could've been something else." "What happened? I mean, what happened with us_" I whispered, looking down. "I don't know. . .things just changed, I guess. I never meant to hurt you, Ash, really I didn't. And despite all of this, I really hope we can stay close--as friends." I swallowed. The last thing I wanted was to just stay friends with Andros. I turned to look back at him. He looked so sincere and genuinely concerned for me that I couldn't refuse him. I guess I'd been denying a lot of the things that had been right in front of my eyes because I didn't want it to be true. I sighed. "Andros, this is really hard on me right now. . .I need some time to adjust and think about it." Andros nodded. "I understand."_ It hurt, definitely, not knowing that the only thing we could be was friends. The next day, I ignored Andros as much as I could. Being on a ship, it wasn't that easy to do, but somehow I managed it. Then I realized, being without Andros, even as just a friend, was lonely enough as it is. So Cassie's birthday came around. Andros definitely wasn't going to give Cassie the present in front of everyone else. _Andros was talking with Cassie quietly after Carlos had backed away. The two hugged, and I thought I was going to feel my heart break at the sight, but it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. Then suddenly, Cassie turned to me. She probably noticed I was watching them and she looked hesitant. "Actually, I--" she started. It was my turn--my turn to be considerate. I walked up to the two and smiled at Cassie. "Go on, Cassie. It's going to be fun," I said, mustering as much enthusiasm as I could. I knew Cassie could see right through me. It looked like her heart was breaking too. "Ash--" I decided to switch from encouraging to threatening. If I know Cassie, she doesn't back down from any challenge. "Cassie, if you don't go through with it, I'm personally going to pick you up and drag you behind Andros." That certainly got Cassie's attention. I know she was surprised at my sudden encouragement for the two of them--but Cassie knows better than to go against me when I get into my threatening mood. She gave me a grateful smile and a hug. "Thanks, Ashley." Then she took Andros' hand and walked away from the bridge. _ I watched them walk away and it still hurt--even now, it hurts. And here I am, watching them again. They're so silly. . .I'm still getting used to seeing Andros like this. Cassie I can imagine, but Andros. . .never in my wildest dream could I see him playing a game of hide and seek right in Angel Grove Park. "Hey!" I jumped a mile and spun around. "Zhane? Geez, don't scare me like that," I said, trying to get my heart to stop pounding. I took a seat at the base of the tree again. "How long were you here?" Zhane shrugged. "Just got here," he replied, taking a seat next to me. "So, reading a book?" he asked, nodding at the book on my right. "Uh, yeah," I replied, picking it up again. "Just something to relax and take my mind off of stuff." Zhane raised his eyebrow in disbelief. I knew he didn't believe me. What was I going to tell him--I'm still trying to figure Andros and Cassie out? "What are you doing here anyway?" "Just wanted to see what everyone was up to," Zhane replied, shrugging. He looked at me closely. "Are you okay?" he asked quietly. "I'm fine," I replied curtly. "There's nothing wrong." Zhane held up his hands. "Okay, okay. . .just thought something was on your mind and you wanted to share." I sighed and shook my head slightly. "I'm sorry, Zhane. I didn't mean to. . .but honestly, there's nothing wrong. Really. I'm glad you're concerned." "I know we've only known each other about a month, but I can tell when someone's not telling me the truth. You used to like Andros, didn't you?" Talk about someone not _knowing_ someone--this guy could almost see right through me. I gave him a slightly sheepish look. "You could tell?" Zhane shrugged. "Sometimes I'm good at these things, sometimes I'm not." I sighed. "It's not that I don't want them together. . .I just wished there was some way that would could've _both_ have what we wanted, you know? I guess that's just not possible. I tried for things to work. . .and I know Andros tried too. I guess we just weren't meant to be." "And you support two of them together?" I looked at him. "Of course I do. I love them both to death--and I want to see both of them happy. It's the only way I'll stay happy." "I'm sure you'll find him." I gave Zhane a surprising look. I certainly didn't expect this from him. "I mean," Zhane added quietly, "I'm sure that the man you're searching for to have and to love, will find you one day, and when he does, he'd see how stupid it would be if he let you go." A smile tugged at the edges of my lips. "Why Zhane, are you trying to charm me?" I joked. Zhane shrugged. "Hey, I just think a guy would be more than stupid to let a caring person like you go. He'd be losing something big." "Thanks, Zhane," I replied softly. "You don't know how much it means to have someone say that." It was really sweet. I don't think even my old boyfriends were that sweet. Zhane smiled and got up. "Come on," he said, dusting the grass off his jeans. "Are you going to sit here pretending to read or are you going to get up and do something?" I hesitated and turned to Andros and Cassie, who were now walking on the sidewalk away from us. "I don't know. . ." "Okay, think that last line was good? Here's another good one: 'A girl would be pretty stupid to just sit under a tree and watch the world go by.'" I gave him a wry look. "I think I liked the first line better," I replied. I sighed and picked up my book. "Fine," I replied, getting up. "But if I'm going to do something, I might as well be at the mall." "The mall?" Zhane echoed. "What have I gotten myself into?" he groaned. I grinned, realizing it was the first real smile I'd had in a long time. "You were the one who milked me into it, so you're coming along too," I said, grabbing the sleeve of his shirt. "You could've kept your mouth shut and let me be, but _no_ you wanted to suggest something else." "I _wanted_ to be a good friend--not your bag carrier!" _THE END_


End file.
